Hazing
by SparkleMichele
Summary: Can Nina and her line sisters complete the hazing task that was ask of them? Take selfies with a few members of Sons of Anarchy and bring back to campus a pair of underwear from a patch member? The girls entered the clubhouse set on completing the challenge but left as changed women.
1. Chapter 1

**Hazing**

**M/N: Michele's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! Out with the old and in with the new.**

**This is another quick one shot that was playing in my head. Hope you enjoy!**

Nina looked out the window of the van and wrinkled her nose as she watched a party in full swing at a garage called Teller Morrow. People were outside having drinks, laughing, dancing to loud rock music and doing blowouts on motorcycles.

"You want us to do what?" Nina asked making sure she heard her future soror Denise right.

"I want you, Stephanie and April to go into the bar and take selfies with at least three members of The Sons of Anarchy and each of you bring a pair of underwear from one of the members. It has to be an actual patched member wearing a cut." Denise repeated.

Nina's mouth fell open. She thought she had heard her right the first time but wanted to make sure. This was an outrageous request. Nina wanted to be a part of Zeta Eta Phi all her life as she was following in the footsteps of her grandmother, aunts and mom. She knew hazing was going to be tough but this was just ridiculous. Nina looked at Steph and April who had a frighten look on their faces. Nina was the oldest out of the three girls at the age of twenty-one. After she graduated high school, she opted to work a few years to save up money to get her own place and to attend her hometown of Stockton's only Historically Black College. She refused to be have outstanding student loans like her mom and other family members. Nina was the oldest freshman to pledge this year to the sorority and she found herself a little protective of the other girls on line.

"This is the last test to see if you are worthy to be Zetas!"

"How long do we have?" Stephanie asked.

"As long as it takes." Denise replied as she pulled out a wad of cash from her purse. "Here is money for a cab back to campus for April and Stephanie and enough to get you home Nina. It should be about seventy-five dollars but here is one-hundred and fifty just in case." Denise handed the money to Nina.

"What are the other girls going to do?" April asked pointing to the three other girls in the van.

"You don't worry about what they are going to do. Just worry about getting your challenge done!" Denise snapped.

Nina opened the van door and crawled out with Stephanie and April in tow.

"Good luck!" Denise yelled to them before the van door shut and they pulled out of the parking lot. The girls stood frozen in place for a few moments as they accessed their situation. How were they going to do this? It was well past midnight and here they were three Black girls walking into a white biker's bar.

"We can do this ladies." Nina said in reassurance as they headed through the crowd of people to the entrance of the bar. They got a few odd looks but for the most part no one paid them any attention.

They made their way into the crowded bar and found a small empty table with three chairs in the corner.

"Let's see if I can get us some drinks." Nina said before disappearing to the bar. Nina squeezed between two bleach blondes who were wearing shorts that barley covered their asses.

"Honey are you lost?" asked the heavier set blonde looking Nina up and down.

"Nope not at all. This is where you order and get drinks right?" Nina spat back sarcastically.

"I've never seen you in here before…are you sure you want to be at THIS bar?"

"I'm sure." Nina replied.

"What can I get you sweetheart?"

Nina looked over at the bartender with a smile. He was a heavyset guy with curly black hair wearing a pair of glasses that seemed too small for his face. Nina took note that he was wearing a cut. He seemed nice maybe she could get a selfie with him.

"Three tequilas please…Patron if you have it."

"Sure." He said with a smile. Nina sighed with relief that he didn't ask for three ID's. Phil wondered if the young lady was indeed lost as he poured her three shots.

"That will be twenty-four." He told her laying the three shots on the bar.

"Can you run a tab?" she said pulling out her Visa debit card. She might as well make the most of the night.

"Sure."

Nina handed Phil her card, grabbed the drinks, and headed back to the table. She found April and Stephanie taking selfies with two Sons. Damn they worked fast. Nina needed liquid encouragement before she even attempted to ask for a selfie.

"Nina! This is Kozik," April pointed to the blonde guy who was staring down at her breast. "and Quinn" she nodded to a mountain of a man wearing a black toboggan.

"Hey guys! Do you mind if I take a pic too?" she asked sitting the drinks down on the table.

"No not at all." Kozik said scooting over to Nina and grabbing her waist. Nina pulled out her cell phone and snapped a picture with Kozik.

"You too Schwarzenegger" Nina said to Quinn referring to his massive size.

"So what brings you ladies here?" Quinn asked after Nina snapped the picture.

"Just blowing off some steam after finales."

"College girls huh?" Kozik said not taking his eyes off April.

"Yep." April said batting her eyes up at him. Nina thought she would have to be protective over Steph and April but these girls were straight flirting with the guys.

After the girls took their shots, Quinn and Kozik went and got the girls two more shots each. After a few minutes, Nina started to feel the effect of the Patron and decided she better stop taking shots. Someone out of the group needed to be responsible and it was not going to be Steph and April as Stephanie was sitting on Quinn's lap across the room whispering only God knows what in his ear and April was playing pool with Kozik and another couple throwing back shots. Nina sat back in the seat and pondered how she was going to get underwear from one of the Sons. April and Steph looked like they would be successful but Nina's chances were dim. Maybe she could ask the bartender.

Jax lit up another cigarette as he continued to watch the pretty black woman sitting by herself at a table in the corner. He noticed all three women as soon as they walked into the bar. They were hard to miss, as they were the only Black people in the whole bar. As he watched them throughout the night, he found himself focusing on the darker skinned one with a haircut that reminded him of his wife Tara's favorite actress Halle Berry. He did not understand why he was so drawn to her. He could not take his eyes off her. He wondered how they ended up in his clubhouse. He figured it must be a dare they were trying to complete. On occasion, they would get fraternities and sorority members in the bar from the colleges the next town over trying to see how the outlaws party. The club were pretty tolerant whenever the college kids dared to show their face. Depending on the guys mood they would sometimes give them a good show like a bar fight or drawing their guns on one another to scare the shit out of them. They enjoyed the opportunity to give them plenty of stories to tell about The Sons of Anarchy when they return to campus. Jax swallowed another shot, stubbed out his cigarette and walked over to where the young girl was sitting. He wanted to know her story.

"Do you mind if I sit?"

Nina looked up from her phone.

Nina successfully stifled her gasp when she looked up at Jax.

_Good God Almighty!_

Nina took in the man standing before her. He had intense blue eyes with blonde hair slick back stopping at the nape of his neck. His beard gave him a scruffy sexy appeal that caused Nina to shift a little in her seat.

"Sure." She mustered as nonchalantly as she could. _Damn he was fine!_

"Looks like your friends are having a good time." Jax said looking over at April who just won a game of pool and was dancing a victory dance.

"Yes they are."

"Why are you sitting over here by yourself?"

Nina shrugged her shoulders not really having an answer. She started to feel a little flush as she gazed at his gorgeous face.

"So what's the dare?" Jax asked absently scratching at his beard.

"Scuse me?" she asked as her eyes settled on his lips.

"The dare that brought you guys in here."

"Is it that obvious?" Nina asked with a grin. She knew the answer to her question it was pretty obvious.

Jax laughed. "I'm afraid so darling. You ladies are like three little raisins in a big tall glass of milk."

Nina burst out laughing from his comment. Realizing she probably was laughing to loud she covered her mouth with her hand.

"You shouldn't hide your smile….it's beautiful." Jax told her. "So what's the dare?"

"It not really a dare….we are pledging into a sorority and we have to get a couple of selfies from you guys and a pair of underwear."

Now it was Jax turn to bust out laughing. Nina could not help but to grin ear from ear as he tried to control his laughter. Tears were springing to Jax's eyes from laughing so hard.

"I know…I know…it's crazy." Nina said once he calmed down.

"Well where I come from that is called a dare…..and it is one hell of a dare! I saw you take pics with Kozik and Quinn and it looks like your friends might be well on their way to nabbing their underwear. How are you going to get a pair of boxers or tighty whiteys."Jax asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"The bartender seemed nice. I was going to ask him." Nina said as she looked back at Phil.

Jax looked over Nina's head at Phil.

"Yeah…Phil it pretty cool. He might give you his underwear." Jax had another fit of laughter. "How about I go ask him and get you another shot…what were you drinking?"

"Patron" Nina answered completely forgetting she decided to stop drinking for the night.

Jax was back in a couple of minutes holding a small tray of six tequila shots. Nina's eyes grew big as he sat the tray on the table.

"Oh God no. I can't drink all that."

"We're going to take shots together." Jax said putting three full shots in front of her and three in front of him. "My name's Jax." Jax reached over to shake Nina's hand.

"I'm Nina." She said grabbing his hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you Nina. You ready?" Jax lifted up a shot.

"Yep." Nina picked up her glass and they took all three shots to the head. As Jax put his last shot glass down on the table Nina noticed his wedding ring.

_Ahhh damn!_ _Why did he have to be married?_ He was so damn sexy and she was honestly hoping he could be her first white boy kiss. If she was going to crossover to the white side, he was the perfect specimen to crossover to.

"Do you mind if I take a selfie with you?" she asked.

"Not at all." Jax smiled.

Nina got up and started to scoot down a little to Jax sitting positon to snap a picture when he pulled her on his lap.

Nina yelped and laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Nina brought her cheek to his and snapped a couple of pictures.

"Let me see?" Jax asked taking her phone to look at the pictures. _Damn they actually looked good together. She even photographed beautifully._ Jax thought as he stared at the photo. Nina frowned as she watch him look at the photos. _Did they come out wrong?_

"Is it ugly?" she asked trying to look.

Jax shook his head.

"Not at all." He said handing the phone to her.

"Wow these came out good." Nina said a little shock that she photographed so well next to him.

"Yeah they did." Jax whispered as he looked at Nina. Nina felt his intense gaze and looked up from her phone at him. She needed to get off his lap. Jax was reluctant to let he go as she got up and sat back across from him.

"Nina!" April ran up to the table nearly knocking it over, squat down and put her arms around Nina's neck for a hug. Her long kinky twists fell into Nina's face. "Me and Kozik are leaving."

"What?!" Nina snapped pushing April's hair out of her face.

"I'm going to Kozik's. He's going to drive me back to campus." April slurred.

"April that's not a good idea."

"She will be fine. I will take care of her." Kozik said grabbing April by the waist lifting her up to a standing position. Jax saw the worried look on Nina's face.

"Kozik, give Nina your phone number and address." Jax told Kozik.

"No…..it's still not a good idea."

"Nina don't be a party pooper! I am grown and can do what I want!" April said her voice rising at Nina.

"Fine!" Nina said raising her hand in surrender.

"I promise nothing will happen to her." Kozik told Nina as his face became serious to show Nina he meant what he said. Kozik gave Nina his phone number and address and to put her mind at ease. He even had her call his phone so she can see it was really his number.

"I'll be fine. It's him you should be worried about cause I'm about to ride his ass all night long." April whispered to Nina before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be careful." Nina told April before Kozik pulled her away.

"I will." April yelled back.

"She will be alright with Kozik. Now if she was leaving with Tig that guy over there," Jax pointed to a guy with who had two ladies sitting on his lap. "I would be worried."

As Nina turned to look across the room at Tig, Jax took the opportunity to really soak in her beautiful features. She had beautiful high cheekbones, a perfect shaped nose, almond shaped eyes and gorgeous pouty lips that caused his cock to twitch as the image of her lips around it flashed through his mind. He knew he should not be thinking about her as he was with Tara at home no doubt wondering if he would come home tonight. The fight they had that morning was pretty intense and he left the house pissed off and chose to ignore all her calls. He just was not in the mood to talk to her. He was in a foul mood all day until Nina had walked through the doors of the bar. She was like a breath of fresh air to him. Something different from the norm that he was surrounded by day in and day out.

"Jax?"

Jax snapped back to reality and lazily moved his eyes from her mouth to meet her gaze. He smiled to himself as he thought it was a good thing she could not read his mind because he had graduated from thoughts of her sucking him to thoughts of her brown limbs wrapped around his waist as he was fucking her.

"Where is the restroom?" Nina asked grabbing her purse. She needed to freshen up.

"Right through that door the second door on the right."

"I'll be back." She said getting up.

"I'll be here." Jax said smiling up at her. Nina stood for a second to gather her wits and slowly walked to the bathroom. She was buzzing hard and did not want to trip and fall. Jax looked at her ample bottom as she departed from the table. He watched her as he looked down the hall and turned around and walk back to the table.

"There is a long ass line." She pouted.

Jax got up and extended his hand to her.

"Come with me."

Nina grabbed his hand and followed through the door and instead of taking a right where the line to the bathroom was he made a left and opened the door to a room.

"You live here?" Nina asked looking at the bed and then back up at Jax.

"I use to. You can use the bathroom in here."

"Thanks."

Nina walked to the bathroom and stumbled a little just before she got through the door.  
>"You alright?" Jax asked rushing up behind her.<p>

"I'm fine." Nina said looking back at him. She was mortified she tripped in front of him. She quickly shut the bathroom door, cut on the bright florescent light and looked at herself in the mirror. She had practically chewed off all her lipstick and her mascara was starting to smudge. Nina quickly peed, flushed the toilet, pulled up her underwear and jeggings, washed and dried her hands. Smoothing down her hair Nina started to reapply her makeup. Throwing the makeup back into her purse, she noticed a couple of Summer's Eve cleansing wipes. Nina looked at herself again in the mirror. _Don't even think about it…he's married! _Nina could not help but notice the way Jax was looking at her the entire time he was sitting with her at the table. Not to mention the rise she felt when she was sitting on his lap.

He wanted her and she really wanted him. _Well….just in case. _Nina thought as she pulled out a wipe and pulled back down her underwear and pants. A girl can never be too fresh.

Nina opened the door to find Jax standing in front of the door. Nina noticed he had taken off his cut and his sneakers. Jax walked up to Nina, grabbed her face and cupped her beautiful face in both of his hands. Nina stared in his blue eyes that was blazed with passion…. he was devastatingly handsome.

"Nina I want you." He whispered against her lips.

"Then take me." she whispered back as all her morals flew out the window.

"I can only offer you tonight…nothing more. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she sighed as she reached up for his lips.

Jax leaned down and captured Nina's lips. His warm, wet tongue darted in her mouth as he sucked on her bottom lip. Nina was getting weak in the knees as Jax devoured her lips. Jax needed to get her to his bed and lifted Nina up and wrapped her legs around him as he walked her to the bed. He gently laid her in the middle and took off his white t-shirt and jeans. Nina was in awe of his muscular chest. As Jax pulled off both of Nina's sandals and jeggings she took the opportunity to rid herself of her shirt. Jax stood at the foot of the bed and marveled at beautiful body. He gazed down at her dark, bronze complexion. She was purely exquisite as she looked up at him in just a black, lacy bra and panties.

"You are so beautiful." He told her.

Nina smiled as she got up from the bed and decided to take matters into her own hands. She pulled his boxers down and wrapped her hands around his hard erection. Jax's manhood throbbed in Nina's grasp as she got down on her knees. Nina slowly took Jax in her mouth and she felt him buckle a little as she moved up and down him lavishing the way he tasted. Jax spread his tone legs wider and slightly bend his knees to give Nina better access to every inch of him and she greedily took him all in. Nina took him further into her mouth, letting the tip of his head tickle the back of her throat. Nina devoured Jax with each long stroke of her mouth as she sucked him. Nina felt Jax tremble a little just before he pulled away and jerked her off her knees.

"Lay down." He demanded as he shoved her onto the bed, pulled her panties down and spread her legs open. Nina let out a loud moan as Jax tongue found her aching clit. Teasing her with his tongue, he flicked the tip of his tongue back and forth on her clit. Nina was beside herself as she grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head into her for more pressure. Jax happily obliged as he slid two of his fingers inside her and sucked greedily on her.

"So wet." He murmured against her clit as he sucked and fucked her with his fingers. Nina felt an orgasm rising as she grind her hips against his fingers and mouth.

"Oh God!" she moaned as the wave of orgasm course through her body. Jax eagerly sucked all the juices that spilled from Nina. As Nina tried to catch her breath, Jax lifted up with a serious and focus expression on his face. He was far from done with this chocolate beauty. He pulled her bra straps down as Nina lifted herself up for him to unclasp the back. In seconds, the bra was sailing across the room and Nina hoped she could find it later. Nina tasted herself on his lips as he opened her mouth with his tongue and kissed her passionately. Jax bended down and kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breast. He tasted her nipples eagerly as he licked and sucked each mound. Jax's hot breath hissed against her wet skin as he kissed, licked, and sucked her chest, stomach and thighs. The sound of Jax licking and tasting her body sent shivers up and down Nina's body. Nina had been with only three men in her lifetime and they had never taken the time to devour every inch of skin like Jax was doing. Nina gasped aloud as Jax made his way back to her breast and softly bit her nipple.

"Don't move." Jax told her before planting a soft peck on her lips. _Where was she going to go?_ She thought as he leaned over, opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out a condom. Jax sat back on his legs as he ripped open the foil wrapper, threw it on the floor and pulled the thin latex over his throbbing cock. With an open mouth kiss to Nina's neck, Jax open her legs wider than before and pushed into her. Nina's mouth opened as he entered her. Nina moaned as she felt her swollen walls expand around him. Jax leaned in and kissed her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Kissing his mouth down to the curve of his neck Jax's masculine scent of aftershave and leather transferred to her skin. Jax looked down into Nina's brown eyes.

"Are you ok?" he asked leaning down nipping on her bottom lip.

"Yes!"

Jax coiled back and pushed into Nina again. With each of Jax's thrust, it felt as if he was going deeper and growing harder. Jax grabbed the headboard with one of his hands as he mercilessly fucked Nina. Nina did not cower as she met each one of his thrusts. As Jax hasten his pace thrusting deeper and deeper in Nina she felt another orgasm rising. As she came with such force, she cried out his name and clawed his back. Jax winced a little from the pain of her long nails scratching his back no doubt drawing blood.

"Fuck!" Jax growled as he came deep in Nina. His body shook as waves of an intense orgasm lapped across his body. Nina welcome Jax weight as he collapsed on top of her exhausted. It had been awhile since he fucked anyone with such passion. With Tara, it had become a monotonous routine. Jax kissed Nina's swollen lips and told her he would be right back as he jumped up and headed to the bathroom. Nina took the opportunity to look at his muscular body. There was not an ounce of fat on him. When Jax shut the door, Nina took the opportunity to find her clothes and get dress.

Jax pulled up the toilet seat and looked down to peel off the condom when he noticed it ripped and the latex was jumbled at the base of his cock.

"Shit!" he said a little too loudly.  
>Nina was pulling on her pants when she heard him curse.<p>

"You alright?" she called to him as she button her pants and grabbed her purse.

"Yeah! I'm good."

Nina slipped on her sandals and was heading out the door when she saw Jax's boxers lying on the floor. _Score! _Nina hastily grabbed the boxers and snuck out the room.

As Nina passed the bar, she almost forgot her debit card.

"Phil! Hey can you run my card…I'm leaving."

"Oh…. your good no charge. Jax said he will take care of it" He told her handing her debit card.

"Thanks Phil!"

Nina found Stephanie and Quinn sucking face in a corner, Nina pulled Stephanie away, and told her they needed to go.

"Call me!" Steph said to Quinn as Nina dragged her out the bar.

"We need to walk up to the convenience store I saw on the corner to meet the cab." Nina told Stephanie as she dialed the number for a taxi.

"Why are you rushing?" Stephanie wined as Nina pulled her arm to quicken her pace.

"We just need to go." Nina said hoping Jax was not looking for her. The sex with Jax was by far the best she ever had and she did not want to linger any longer than she had to because she would get caught up in her feelings and she did not need to be falling for some guy when she should be focusing on school.

**7 Weeks Later**

Nina was proud to wear her Zeta letters as she had finally crossed and was an officially a part of Zeta Eta Phi. She tried hard to forget about Jax but it was hard especially whenever she was around April. April and Kozik continued seeing each other and April would always tell Nina that Jax would ask about her. Nina did not understand the relationship between Kozik and April. He had to be at least twenty years her senior but it seems he was head over hills for April and he sure as hell was treating her like a queen. On many occasions, Nina tried to delete the photo in her phone of her and Jax but never could bring herself to it.

One evening while she and April were shopping at Wal-Mart April pulled her down the aisle to help her pick out condoms. Nina rolled her eyes at April as she picked up a multi-colored pack of condoms. Her gaze landed on the tampons and pads a few shelves across and it hit Nina like a bus that she had not had her period the past month.

"What's wrong?" April asked as Nina stood frozen staring at the pads.

"I need a pregnancy test." She whispered.

"Ok." April said without any hesitation. April grabbed and squeezed Nina's hand and picked out a pregnancy test for her. "I'm here for you Nina."

Tears flowed down Nina's face as she looked at the plus sign on the stick. She was pregnant. Nina felt as if her world just crashed on top of her. She was pregnant with Jax's baby. The married president of an outlaw, white motorcycle gang. Her family was going to kill her. How could this happen to her? She had her whole life ahead of her and now it was ruined.

With the encouragement of April and Stephanie still ringing in her head, she pulled up to Teller Morrow. She was going to have to tell him. She knew she could not bring herself to an abortion so she figured she would at least let Jax know about her pregnancy. One of the guys she vaguely remember meeting the night she and Jax were together told her Jax was in the back room. Nina softly knocked on the door. Jax opened the door shirtless and Nina's body shivered as the memory of their night together flooded back into her thoughts.

"Hey!" Jax smiled as he pulled her into the room. "Where have you been? Why did you leave without saying goodbye?"

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out. She did not mean to lead off with those words but it just spilled out of her mouth. Jax literally felt as if a baseball traveling 100 miles an hour hit his stomach.

"What?...Are you sure?" he asked as the color drained from his face. The memory of the ripped condom jumped in his head.

"Yes…I'm sure. I took three tests."

Jax rubbed his fingers through his hair and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at a scared Nina and his eyes soften. There was a quick knock on the door and a brunette woman walked in. She stopped short when she saw Nina standing above Jax sitting on the bed shirtless.

"Who the hell are you?" she hissed throwing her purse down.

"Tara…calm down it's not what you think." Jax stood up stepping between Nina and Tara. Gathering her wits Nina pushed pass Jax and extended her hand to shake.

"You must be Jax's wife."

Tara slowly took her hand unsure of what the hell was going on and why this young black girl was in a room with her husband when he had no shirt on.

" I'm sorry…I totally barged in on Jax just now. Poor guy couldn't even get his shirt on. I was looking for my friend's cell phone. She got completely wasted here the other night and the guys were nice enough to let her sleep it off in here. Of course the next morning she couldn't find her cell phone."

Tara's whole body relaxed as she believed Nina's story. What was Tara thinking…Jax wasn't into Black girls. It seemed he loved to cheat on her with blonde hookers and porn sluts.

"I don't see it…but Jax if you happen to come across it. Here is my number and you can have one of the guys call me to come pick it up." Nina said taking out a pen from her purse and scribbling her number on a receipt that was sitting on top of a TV. She looked at Jax in the eyes hoping he understood that she wanted him to call her.

"Sure." Jax said as he picked up the paper and stuff it in his pocket.

"Nice meeting you." Nina told Tara as she left the room. Nina felt as if the walls were closing in on her when she shut the door. She needed to get outside fast. Literally running out the door she ran smack into someone coming in the bar.

"Hey watch it!" the woman shouted. Nina ran smack into her chest and noticed her boobs were the size of Texas and a long surgery scar down her cleavage.

"I'm so sorry!" Nina said as she pushed passed the woman and ran to her car. Just as she reached her car, Nina doubled over and vomited on the ground. Nina started to sob…_what was she going to do?_

After a few moments, Nina gathered her composure, wiped her mouth and got in her car. She looked over to find the woman she nearly knocked over standing at the bar entrance with her arms cross her chest staring at her. Nina quickly started her car and peeled out of Teller Morrow wondering and hoping Jax would have the courage to call her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazing Chapter 2

Welp…..this was seriously suppose to have been a one shot but it seems you guys (I just love you!) want me to continue it. As I thought about it last night and today I was thinking I myself would really like to know what happens with Nina and Jax…only God knows what my brain will come up with. So I'm giving it a go and see how it turns out. I really feel bad for Nina as a young woman with her whole life ahead of her this is really a curve ball that was thrown her way. I know having sex there is always the risk of pregnancy even if one uses birth control (of course we know it is said the risks are lessen with BC) but I know she probably felt she was safe…after all Jax did use a condom. She's so young and to have to deal with women like Tara and Gemma…and to deal with the club? How in the world can she handle it? I don't think I will focus on race issues with the club but more on family and their issues with race ….how will Gemma and Tara respond to this? Awwww….shucks my mind is already spinning…God help us all….

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmG**: I will try to continue to at least three more chapters. You know the Tellers are nothing more than drama….shouldn't be too hard.

**APeaceofPie4Everyone011:** Happy New Year to you! Here is chapter 2!

**Taragray218**: Should I be concern that you name is Tara? LOL…I wonder how Tara will respond if and when she finds out about Jax's infidelity?

**Lauraissocoolike**: Ok let us see where this goes. I hope you continue and enjoy the journey.

**TeamEvertoneButEdward**: I finally saw the potential and I hope you continue being a loyal reader.

** 13**: Brandy….it is updated. I hope you enjoy.

**Primegirl4**: I hope it stays interesting for you.

**Jaotvdspn1994**: Chica! You know I STAND for you and your stories….yes please write some one shots…I will be there loving every sentence I read.

**Nictoria19**: I'm making the wrong right…LOL…I hope you enjoy the continuation.

* * *

><p>Sitting on Nina's queen size bed April rubbed her fingers through Nina's hair as Nina's head rested on her lap.<p>

"He will call Nina…..he will." April soothed as Nina tried to control her sobs.

April rushed right over to Nina's after she received a hysterical phone call from her after she had left Teller and Morrow.

"How am I going to support this child? I will have to leave school after this semester and put off earning my business degree for at least two years. I only have retail experience and that doesn't pay shit!" Nina lifted her head and blew her nose.

"Jax will come through. There is no way he will not help out with the baby."

"He's married!" Nina yelled as fresh tears sprung to her eyes. "He already has a family." Nina started to shake. April knew Jax was married with two little boys one who was under a year old. She knew Nina was upset and did not take it personally when she yelled at her.

"Nina you need to calm down. This can't be healthy for the baby."

Nina scooted up in the bed and folded into a fetal position.

"When's the last time you ate? You want me to make you some soup?"

Nina nodded her head yes. She was hungry. She just hoped she could hold it down. As April walked out the bedroom to the kitchen to heat up some chicken noodles soup Nina, check her phone again just to make sure the ringer was on. She found herself tapping on the photos icon and looking at the photos of her and Jax. Why did she agree to the challenge, why did she have to meet him and sleep with him, didn't he use a condom?

She sighed, exited out the photos and closed her eyes.

"Phillip…who was that black girl who just left outta here?" Gemma asked walking up to Phillip who was sitting at the bar.

"Ummm…a friend of Kozik's girlfriend." He swallowed hard. Gemma made him nervous and he hated being put on the spot.

"What was she doing here?" she asked giving Phillip a stern look.

"I don't know." He answered his forehead breaking out into a sheen of sweat. He figured she was here to see Jax but he wasn't about to tell Gemma that. Gemma looked over to see Jax and Tara walk out from the back. She will have to ask Jax once Tara leaves. Tig had told Gemma a few weeks ago about Jax's little tryst with a young black girl and Gemma had a gut feeling it was the girl who just left. Gemma heard it was three girls who came in that night one had hooked up with Kozik, one with Quinn and one with Jax. Quinn was outside sitting at the picnic table with a few of the guys and she met Kozik's girlfriend, who was a total dingbat, so that leaves Jax's little fling.

The girl was obviously upset about something because she was near tears when she ran into Gemma and she threw up in the parking lot. Gemma watched as Tara leaned in and gave Jax a quick peck on the lips. Obviously Tara had no clue about that night.

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma said to Tara as she passed by her.

"Hi Gemma." Tara replied with a force smile. Things had been a little strain between her and Tara as of late. As soon as Tara exited the building, Gemma walked up to Jax and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." She hissed pulling him back into his room.

"Who was the black girl that just left?"

_Dammit! His mom downright scared him at times. Was she fuckin psychic? _

"She's a friend of Kozik's girlfriend." He said hoping that would suffice her.

"Don't bullshit me Jackson. I know about your little one night stand a few weeks ago. What was she doing here?"

_Who the fuck opened their goddamn mouth?!_

"It's none of your business." He snapped at her. He did not need her shit right now. He had not even had a chance to process what Nina said to him earlier, the last thing he needed was to hear her mouth, and it was none of her business who he fucked. He was a grown ass man!

Gemma crossed her arms, stepped back and looked at her son. Something was going on and she needed to know what. Maybe she should give Kozik a call and get in touch with dingbat.

"She seemed very upset when she left. She nearly ran me over rushing out of here and she threw up in the parking lot." She told him waiting to see his reaction. She got exactly what she was looking for from his worried and concerned facial expression.

"I have to go mom." He said opening the door.

"You sure there is nothing you need to tell me Jackson."

"No." he lied as he walked out the room leaving her behind.

Jax sat on his bike and pulled out the receipt Nina scribbled her number on. He took out his prepaid and programmed her number in it. He knew he should call her right away but he needed to talk to someone first and weigh his options. Was he going to do right by her? Should he ask her to get an abortion? What will Tara do when she finds out? He could lose his boys. Nina was a sweet girl but he loved his wife and did not want to lose his family. Jax let out a heavy sigh as he strapped on his helmet. He started up his bike and headed to Bobby's.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" Bobby said pulling Jax into a hug.

"I fucked up Bobby. I fucked up bad." Jax said as he sat down on Bobby's couch.

"Ah hell this does not sound good." Bobby said cutting off the game he was watching on TV.

"I got a girl pregnant."

"What?!" Bobby barked.

"I got a girl-"

"I heard you the first time!" Bobby interrupted. "Jesus Christ Jackson!"

"I know…I know.."

"Who was it? That pretty little college girl you were with a few weeks ago.  
>Jax nodded his head in confirmation.<p>

"Holy Shit! She's just a kid!" Bobby said in shock. "Why the fuck didn't you use protection?"

"I did Bobby but the condom broke."

"Did you tell her?"

Jax shook his head no.

"You idiot! She could have gotten the morning after pill if you told her!"

This was not going as Jax had planned. If he wanted to be yelled at he would have told his mom.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I just assumed she was on birth control. Most women are now and days."

"You sure it's yours?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders.

"I mean the condom broke….and why would she lie? It's not like I'm rolling in the dough to be some catch for her."

"What are you going to do?"

"That's why I'm here Bobby!" Jax said in frustration.

"I can't tell you what to do Jax. This is a decision you have to make on your own. You know this can tear your family apart. Tara's been hurt by you in the past but having a baby by another woman is a betrayal I don't think she can survive son."

Jax leaned over and put his face in his hands as he tried to hold back his tears.

"My God…what am I going to do?" he whispered as he started to sob as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. Bobby wrapped his arms around him and held him as he cried.

"You will get through this son."

Jax sat up and wiped his eyes. Bobby leaned across the couch and grabbed Jax a Kleenex.

"If she plans on keeping it I would advise to get a DNA test." Bobby told him as Jax blew his nose.

Jax nodded his head.

"Make sure you have a clear plan of what you are going to do and prepare for the worst case scenario before you tell Tara and Gemma."

"Gemma ran into her at the bar earlier and she already knows something is up." Jax said clearing his throat.

Bobby chuckled, "I swear nothing gets past Gemma."

"I know… I swear she is psychic." Jax said getting up.

"Passionate as she is about her grandchildren I know she would not want to lose them because you can't keep your dick in your pants. Yet she might want the girl to keep the baby because if the baby is yours it's a Teller and her blood….no matter the race."

Jax nodded having no clue which way Gemma would swing. He knew Tara would cut his balls off and then take the boys from him. He just needed to go talk to Nina to see what she wanted to do. Maybe since she is in college she might not want to keep the baby and just need a few hundred dollars to get rid of it. Could he live with himself knowing he willing went along with having his own flesh and blood killed?

"Alright Bobby. I will keep you posted." He said drawing Bobby into a hug.

"It's going to work out." Bobby told him.

"Yeah." Jax said not really sure how it will.

Jax pulled out his phone again as he sat on his bike in front of Bobby's. He needed to talk to Nina today. There was no way he could sleep tonight without finding out what her plans were and have some sort of idea of how they would move forward.

* * *

><p>Nina stirred from her sleep when she heard her text message sound go off. Must be April texting her to let her know she made it back to campus safely.<p>

_Its Jax. I need 2 C U. What's ur address?_

Nina sat up in bed a knot forming in her stomach. He wanted to come over? _Dear God in heaven!_ She needed to take a shower and get dress. She had at least thirty minutes as that was about how long it took to drive from Charming. That should be enough time for her to make herself presentable. Nina quickly typed her address and waited a few minutes for a reply.

_On way._

Nina jumped out of bed, peeled off her clothes and jumped in the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hazing Chapter 3**

**Kryptonite**

M/N: This is a quick update. I'm slacking and need to update my other stories before my holiday break comes to an end and I have to start back my classes and internship…insert long Napoleon Dynamite sigh… I gotta check on Mya, Steven and Jade…bless Jade's heart.

**XvampiresXwolverineXOmG****: **Yep I'm afraid I can't let it be happy go lucky. There will be some Drama. My poor Nina.

**Milaxmarie: **Again, I am so glad you are enjoying this story. I hope to keep you entertain.

**Taragray218****: **LOL you never clarified if I should be worried about you because of your name…I'm kidding…I have Tara love even though it may not reflect in my writing.

**busybeekisses19****:** I think Jax may make the right decision by Nina but it might not be the decision others may feel he should make.

**Ashley0921, 13, Nictoria19, Legend's 23, Stark-ingMad, India**: This is just a quick update. I hope you and enjoy. 

**Irenelove83: **What would go down if Jax Teller showed up at your door? If your mind went to where mine went…

**NYStateofMind**: Blasting JayZ and Alicia in my headphones...I am an SOA junkie as well and I get my daily fix from Netflix…if Netflix is not you pusher honey you need to contact him asap!

Nina paced back and forth, as she anxiously waited for Jax. She was a nervous wreck. What was he going to say to her? What was she going to say to him? They did not have a chance to talk earlier and she wondered how upset he would be. Nina never thought in a million years she would be in the position she was in today. She remembered as a little girl her mom hiding her behind her legs whenever a motorcycle gang rode through Stockton. She specifically remembered seeing a skull on one man riding and a Indian tribal on another man flashing before her eyes whenever she peeked from behind her mom's legs. As she got older she learned about each club that drove through her town….it was The Sons of Anarchy and The Mayans. So it did not really surprise her when her big sister from her sorority pulled up into The Sons of Anarchy parking lot. The motorcycle clubs were always something forbidden and scary to Nina and most residents of Stockton. Nina assumed the Zeta's figured it would shock the girls pulling up into a motorcycle clubs parking lot…but what they asked of Nina and her line sisters to do was pretty insane and extreme in Nina's opinion. Even though her and her friends made it out ok…not counting Nina's current situation….it could have easily turn out the opposite.

The knock on her door startled her out of her thoughts. Nina checked herself in the mirror by the door to make sure she looked ok. Opening the door, she found Jax standing in front shifting on his feet looking almost as nervous as she was.

"Hi." She said as she took him in from head to toe. Yep he was still fine as she remembered from the first time she met him to the time she saw him earlier that morning.

"Hi." He said back as Nina stepped aside to let him in her small one bedroom apartment. Nina's home smelled clean and of the fragrant of lavender and vanilla. Jax loved the smell of vanilla and the only reason Jax recognized lavender was because his mom always had the scent in her house. Nina had various color carnations in beautiful vases strategically placed around her living room and a huge picture of Marilyn Monroe was the focal point of the small living room right under a beige sofa.

"Would you like something to drink?" Nina asked gesturing for him to have a seat on the sofa.

"No. I'm good." Jax replied taking off his cut and laying it on the sofa beside him. Nina stood in front of Jax unsure of what to do or say. Jax looked up at her and admired her beauty. The sunrays stream through the windows and it was the first time he really saw her in the bright light of the day. The night they were together the bar was dark with artificial lighting and his room in the back did not offer much for lighting, as he liked to keep it dark even during the day. So standing in the sunlight, she was absolutely beautiful looking down at him in a cute yellow sundress with bare feet and matching yellow toe nail polish biting down on her bottom lip. Nina gazed upon Jax and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach as she wondered how their child would look. Would he or she have his gorgeous blue eyes, his beautiful lips or maybe his nose?

"You can sit down Nina. I won't bite."

Nina smiled a nervous smile and sat next to Jax.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Jax said.

Nina nodded not having a response. She probably should have not went over unannounced.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Jax asked trying not to focus on her thighs, which came into view as her short sundress, shifted up a little when she sat down.

"I don't really know…..I don't want to get rid of it." She said looking away from his intense gaze. Jax had a feeling she may not want to have an abortion and to be honest with himself he did not think he could live with himself if he killed his innocent child.

"Adoption?"

Nina shook her head no.

"Nina I won't be able to be with you and be in-"

"I'm not asking you to be with me." Nina snapped looking up at him with anger flashing in her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I am pregnant."

'Ok….I don't want to upset you Nina…..so please don't get upset. I will not step away from my responsibility but I will need a DNA test."

Nina started to tremble with anger. "Do you think I wanted this Jax?! Do you think I want to be pregnant by some random guy?! I had my whole life ahead of me! Now I have to drop out of school after this semester. I just became a Zeta! Do you have any idea how this will upset my family? My life is ruin!" Nina jumped up from the couch.

"Nina please." Jax said trying to calm her down.

"You know what you can leave Jax. I don't need you!" she yelled. Jax got up, grabbed her by the waist, pulled her to him, and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry Nina." He whispered as she broke down crying in his arms. "I'm here….. I'm here." It was not his intention to upset her.

Nina pulled away and grabbed a Kleenex off the counter to blow her nose.

"I know you are married with a family already Jax and I am not delusional to think that you can be a full time father to this child. I just need some support." Nina sat back down on the couch with a heavy sigh as Jax sat back down beside her.

"I'm here." Jax said again as he rested his hand on her knee. "We will need to be discreet Nina."

"Jax do you really think with you and your clubs reputation anyone would believe me if I tell them I am pregnant by Jax Teller the president of Sons of Anarchy?" Nina chuckled at the thought. No one would take her Black ass seriously and she was sure as fine and sexy as he was most women would shout it from the rooftop but she did not want anyone to know.

"Did you make a doctor's appointment?"

"Yes. I have an appointment next week."

"I will take care of the medical bills."

"No. I have enough saved…which was suppose to pay for school… but I can take care of my bills until I get a DNA test. I don't want you to have any doubts. I don't know how we can prove paternity while I am pregnant. We might have to wait until the baby is born." Nina's mind started to think how much everything will cost out of pocket. She was still on her parent's insurance but did not want to use their insurance.

Jax knew he should tell her about the condom breaking and the odds were high it was his baby but he did not want to risk her getting upset again.

"I will take care of the bills Nina….ok?... I will text you later with an address to send the medical bills." He said wondering if Bobby would let him use his address.

Nina did not protest anymore. She really needed to have him help her and she knew it was his baby so there was really no need to wait for a paternity test.

"Ok." Nina agreed. She was relieved that Jax was stepping up and doing what he could. She knew he did not have to contact her at all or even acknowledge her pregnancy. He could have just disappeared.

"Nina, I'm really sorry this happen to you but your life is not ruin. You can always go back to school later. I know plenty of single moms who make it through. You may feel like your family will disown you but they won't if they love you." He tried to reassure her.

"I know." Nina whispered as Jax scooted closer to her.

"I don't regret our night together and trust me I would not change a second about that night…except maybe the getting pregnant part." He smiled as he caressed her cheek. Nina closed her eyes and let out a small sigh as Jax's fingers continued to caress her cheek. His fingers found his way to her lips and she parted them as he softly traced the outline of her beautiful lips. Ignoring all self-control Jax leaned over and pulled Nina into a kiss. Nina wrapped her arms around Jax's neck as their kiss deepened. This was exactly what got her ass in trouble in the first place but she was weak in his presence. Running his fingers through Nina's hair, Jax drew her head backwards, exposing her neck. He planted soft kisses across the nape while murmuring how beautiful he thought she was. Jax started to ache for Nina and there was no way he could leave without satisfying his need for her. As he pushed her back on the couch and lifted up her sundress, he thought to himself what was worst that could happen. She was already pregnant. Jax grabbed Nina's panties pulling them down a little too harshly as his nails scrapped her thighs. Nina lifted her legs as he pulled her panties over her feet and threw them on the floor. Jax quickly stood up, unbuckled his SAMCRO belt buckle, and pushed his jeans and boxers to his ankles. The rush of her moisture to her center caught Nina off guard as she gazed at Jax's hard cock. Jax licked his lips as anticipation coursed through his body. He crouched above her and opened her legs wide to receive him.

"My God Nina…you are my kryptonite." He groaned just before he plunged into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazing Chapter 4

M/N: Hope everyone is well. Here is a quick update I hope you all enjoy. I am still riding on the high of meeting Tommy Flanagan (AKA Chibs) this past Saturday and he is just the sweetest in person. He was very sweet to my son Steven as well as my mom. It was exactly what I needed along with your wonderful responses as a pick me up from the insane mean guest reviews I received on some of my stories. I just might be inspired to write a Chibs one shot.

Smiles,

Michele

**APeaceofPieforEverybody011**: Oh you know there will be a Tara and Nina confrontation. I wonder if Nina will be able to handle Tara as Nina is very young and not as seasoned as Tara.

**Jaotvdspn1994 and Busybeekisses19**: Thanks Jao and Busy. I am glad you have enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this quick update.

**India**: Here is more…smiles…

**AyannaCosta**: I agree short stories are fun to write and do have endless possibilities….hence this story which was suppose to be a One Shot but at the request of you guys I have decided to continue. We shall see where it leads.

**IreneLove83**: Jax is just sex on a stick. Smoke will clear pretty quickly as it gets out that she is pregnant.

**Siancore**: Thank you for reading…You know how I feel about you and your Walking Dead stories so it means the world that you took the time out to read one of my stories.

* * *

><p>Nina was at twenty-four weeks when she started to show. She was a petite girl and one morning she woke up and it looked like she swallowed a basketball.<p>

She had finally told her parents she was pregnant and as she had expected they had went completed ballistics.

"Nina baby what about school?" her mom asked as tears sprung to her eyes.

"I can finish later mom."

Sandy felt as if her heart stopped. Her baby was having a baby. When did she grow up?

"Who is this guy?" her father asked with anger in his eyes. Nina partially lied and said it was a one-night stand at a college party. She didn't know what hurt her parents more the fact that she had a one night stand or that she was pregnant.

"How could you do this to this family?" Tim shouted causing Nina to jump in her seat.

"I didn't plan it daddy!"

"You are just a kid." Tim whispered to himself.

"I'm sorry daddy." Nina sniffed. Her father ignored her, got up from the table went into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Her parents eventually came to terms as best as they could about her situation as she told them she was not getting rid of it and they did not believe in abortion anyway. Her father was still very cold toward her whenever she visited but her mother had already started shopping for her first grandchild's clothing. Her brothers on the other hand went above and beyond with their reaction when she broke the news to them. They demanded to know who the boy was but Nina still played dumb as to his identity.

Jax had visited her as often as she would let him. She tried not to have him over often as all they end up doing before he left was have sex. The attraction between them was undeniable and Nina was extremely horny all the time. She chalked it up to the pregnancy hormones. Jax had really stepped up to the plate and was taking care of her financially. She did not expect that from him. She had only expected the medical bills paid which he would pay every bill on time.

Before he left after each visit he would ask her if she had enough money for food, what bills were due and to text him whenever she needed anything. He was really being there for her and their unborn child. One evening after he had left, she looked at the several hundred dollars that was on the nightstand and she realized she was a kept woman. How did she end up this way? She never imagined in a million years she would be someone's mistress. Another woman had almost torn her parents' marriage apart. What kind of woman was she? She saw the wedding ring on Jax's finger that night and still decided to sleep with him. She was no better than the woman that caused her mom endless nights of tears. Nina felt their baby flutter in her stomach and she knew she would not have the strength to pull out of whatever relationship she had with Jax.

"I think I felt him flutter." Jax said as he planted soft kisses across Nina's stomach.

Nina smiled. "Yes I felt her too."

"Him you mean." Jax said smiling up at her.

"It's a girl Jax…..why are you so fascinated with my huge stomach."

Jax lifted up on his elbows and planted a soft kiss on her lips before answering.

"I have never had the pleasure of seeing my child grow inside their mother. I hardly saw the mother of my first born because she kept her distance from me so I would not find out she was doing heroin throughout her pregnancy. I was in jail for my second son. So this is actually the first time I have seen my baby grow inside someone."

Nina ran her fingers through his blonde hair. He was so damn handsome and here he was lying next to her with his baby growing inside of her.

"Even though my OB strongly suggest against it for DNA testing she can perform the Amniocentesis now since I am far enough along now."

Jax shook his head no. "Were you with anyone since me?"

"No….I told you I wasn't."

"Then don't worry about the DNA test…..I know it's mine."

Nina looked at him in question….what made him changed his mind?

Seeing the question in her eyes Jax finally confessed that the condom had broke the first night they were together.

"Jax! Are you serious? I could have got the morning after pill if you told me." Nina jumped up from the bed standing naked in front of Jax. Jax knew she was pissed but he could not help but look her beautiful naked body. She was stunning as she protectively covered her baby bump.

"I'm sorry Nina."

"We could have avoided all this."

Jax crawled out of bed and pulled her naked body to his.

"I'm sorry Nina…..what's done is done. We will just have to make the best of it." He whispered kissing the top of her forehead. Nina went limp in his arms as she felt him harden against her. Jax picked her up and laid her back into bed.

_Damn him!_ Nina thought as he spread her legs.

* * *

><p>Gemma looked out the office window, watched Bobby hand Jax a envelope and Jax put it in the pocket under his cut. This was the fourth time Gemma notice Bobby give Jax mysterious envelopes. It was bugging the hell out of Gemma that she did not know what was going on with Jax. She knew it had something to do with Kozik's girlfriend's friend. April was mum about her friend when Gemma questioned her and Gemma was surprised the little twat did not break under Gemma's pressure. The girl had all but disappeared but there was something going on with Jax and she knew that girl had something to do with the way he was acting.<p>

Gemma knocked on Jax's bedroom door at the clubhouse and after receiving no answer, she slowly opened the door. He was in the shower and his cut was lying on his bed. She quickly walked over, open the cut and found the letter. It was made out to a Nina Johnson and the return address was Stockton OB/GYN. _Son of a Bitch!_ Jax's got that girl pregnant! _Oh My God! Was he out of his mind!_ _Tara will kill him._ Hearing Jax flush the toilet, Gemma quickly stuff the envelope back in the cut's pocket and quickly exited the room. Gemma knew she would have to go talk to Bobby as she recognized Nina was using his address.

"Bobby…I need to talk to you."Gemma said as she grabbed his arm before he climbed on his bike. Bobby had been trying to avoid Gemma, as he knew she would figure what was going on with Jackson and of course here she was with questions and actual knowledge in her eyes.

"You need to talk to Jax…Gemma." He said not giving up his friend and president. Gemma crossed her arms looking at Bobby as he started his bike. Yeah she was going to have to do some digging to see exactly what was going on.

Hearing the door bell Nina put her Diary Cream sundae down and waddled to the door. She did not think to check the door as Jax texted he was coming over later. She opened the door and recognized the woman at her door as the woman who she ran into at the garage and who was staring at her intensely as she gathered herself and got into the car.

"So you're the little slut who is carrying my grandbaby."

Nina stepped back as if she was punched in the gut. It was Jax's mom.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazing Chapter 5

**Apieceofpie4everybody011: **It's going to take a minute for Nina to find her footing against the Teller women. She will get there though.

**Brandydasilva13**: I am glad you are enjoying. I hope you continue.

**Jaotvdspn1994**: Yep I met Tommy! He was and is awesome. I have to figure out how to get the video to you to see. I was a nervous wreck. Now just to meet Charlie, Katey and Sutter and my life will be complete…LOL

**Reidxxfanfirlxx88: **Yep Gemma is a trip and will not be an ally for Nina right away I don't think.

**XvampireXwolverineXOmG: **Yep that Gemma is a trip!

**India:** I had a wonderful weekend at the Easy Rider Show.

**Busybeekisses19:** Now we all know Gemma is nosy. There is no way she will mind her business when it comes to her family. We shall see what happens.

**Reapergirl20141**: I'm glad you like the story. Let me know what you think of the new chapter.

**Siancore:** Tommy was amazing. Very thick accent. Those haters gave me more of an encouragement to keep writing. Yes, Gemma is nosy and will be all up in Nina's business.

**Key:** Thanks for the positive vibes. It means the world to me. Happy Belated Birthday! See if an Easy Rider show will hit your town or near your town and you can meet Tommy as well.

**NYstateofmind: **Get to writing I would love to read and support your fan fiction.

**IreneLove83**: Yeah Gemma makes her presence known to Nina.

**NatalieLynn**: Keep reading and let me know what you think.

**AyannaCosta**: Gemma better not touch Nina….but I would not put it past Gemma Teller-Morrow.

* * *

><p>Without waiting from a response from Nina, Gemma barged pass her into Nina's small apartment. Nina stood shocked for a second as she watched Gemma look around her apartment.<p>

"Small but cute…..figures you would have a picture of Marilyn Monroe," she said pointing to the canvas above Nina's couch. "After all she was a slut and home wrecker too."

"Please stop calling me that?" Nina said as Gemma walked up to her.

"Calling you what? A slut?" Gemma looked down at Nina's bulging stomach. "Well if the shoe fits."

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Nina said heading to the door. She did not need this woman in her house. She was crazy!

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me exactly what you and Jax are doing." Gemma snapped as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Nina sighed and sat on the loveseat across from Gemma.

"How far along are you?"

"Twenty-four weeks."

"You sure it's Jax's?"

"Yes!" Nina snapped. Why wouldn't she just leave? She was making Nina very nervous.

"Sweetheart, I hope you don't think he will leave his family for you. I can tell that you were nothing but an experiment for my son. An experiment that went wrong because now you are knocked up but you mean nothing to him. He loves his wife and family. He will never in a million years leave them for a little colored slut."

It took a second but Nina shot up from the loveseat. "Stop calling me that!" she shouted. She felt her baby flutter and instantly covered her stomach. Gemma put her hands up in defense.

"Alright….alright….calm down before you upset the baby." Did Nina just see a flash of concern in Gemma's eyes? Nina realized that she cared for this child even though she was putting on a tough front. The look of concern disappeared just as quickly as it appeared. Gemma stood up, walked up next to Nina, and put her hand on her belly.

"Understand me sweetheart…..I will not let you be the cause of me losing my grandchildren. My boys mean the world to me and I will not let you come in and destroy the dynamic we have as a family." She whispered in a hateful tone. Nina pushed her hand away from her stomach.

"I'm not trying to break up anyone's marriage." Nina felt herself begin to tear up. She did not need this shit from this woman right now. She was trying to take one day at a time and to be honest Gemma coming to her was eating at her perfect bubble she had with Jax. She did not expect to have a real relationship with Jax but she was happy with what relationship they did have. Gemma was standing here ruining that.

"He will never love you." Gemma told her. Nina felt as if she was going to vomit.

"Get out!" she yelled. She could not take anymore of her shit. "Get out!"

Gemma smiled a wicked smile.

"This won't be the last you see of me…..maybe I will bring his wife to pay you a little visit." Gemma threaten.

"No you won't. You just said you didn't want to lose your grandchildren. Once she sees me she will take them away." Nina said trying to stand up for herself.

Gemma got up in Nina's face.

"Don't you ever tell me what I will and will not do. Tara will do what I tell her to do and that includes beating the shit out of you pregnant or not" Gemma hissed.

Nina busted into tears.

"Please leave me alone." She begged as Gemma opened the door to leave.

"No sweetheart I won't….you are pregnant with a Teller and that comes along with me and a whole lot of shit I can see you can't handle. You better toughen up. You have a long ride ahead of you." Gemma told her just before shutting the door and leaving.

Nina started to sob and fell back on the couch. She touched her stomach and told her baby she was sorry for bringing her into this crazy world. Nina folded into a fetal position and fell into an exhausted sleep.

Nina eyes flew open as she felt an unusual wetness between her legs. She sat up and felt a small amount of liquid gush out in her underwear.

"Oh No!" she gasped as she ran to the bathroom, pulled her pants and underwear down to find bloodstain underwear.

"No! No!" she cried. She quickly wiped herself but the blood did not let up. She pulled her soaked underwear up and ran to the living room to grab her cell and dialed April.

Kozik answered.

"Kozik I need April. I need to go to Stockton Memorial. I'm bleeding." She cried.

"April baby we need to go get Nina!" he yelled. "We are on our way. Give us ten minutes. We are in Stockton."

"Thank you." Nina sighed into the phone. She needed to get to her room to get new underwear and pants. She knew she should call Jax but after the episode with his mom, she just could not take the chance in seeing her again.

* * *

><p>"Please don't call my brother. I will be fine." Nina pleaded with her half-brother's girlfriend. Tasha looked at her boyfriends little sister. She looked so fragile. There was no way she would not call her older brother.<p>

"Nina, I can't promise that. He will be concerned. You know he loves you." Tasha said as she checked her IV bag. Tasha was Nina's nurse.

Nina knew she was going to call her older brother and all hell would break loose. Her older half-brother was the product of her father's affair he had for years way before she was born. It tore her mother apart that he kept the relationship going and had a child from the woman. He was not with the woman any longer but she knew her mother grieved from the betrayal and it hurt her every time she saw the son from that relationship. Like Jax her father did not neglect his responsibility to the child, the child was a part of the family, and Nina called him brother. Nina knew if her parents knew that she was carrying a married man's baby instead of some random college frat boy it would tear them to pieces yet again.

"I'll check on you later." Tasha said as she planted a kiss on Nina's forehead. Tasha shut the door of Nina's room, pulled out her cell phone, and dialed her boyfriend.

"You better get to Stockton Memorial quick. It's your baby sister." She told Nina's brother when he answered.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked a lost Jax who was wandering the halls with Bobby looking for Nina's room.

"I'm looking for Nina Johnson."

The nurse looked him up and down.

"And you are?" she said looking at him with disgust.

"A friend of the family. Where is she?" he said giving her a "do not fuck with me" stare.

"The nurse stepped back from his gaze. "Down the hall. She is the second room to the right."

Jax took off to the room with Bobby close behind. Please let his child be ok. They found Nina laying in the hospital bed looking fragile. He stoked her forehead and called her name softly to wake her.

"Nina?"

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jax's blue eyes looking down at her.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Kozik called me. Are you ok? The baby? What happened"

Nina tried to sit up but Jax held her down.

"Don't. You need to rest." He told her. Bobby walked to the other side of the bed. This was the first time he saw the woman Jax knocked up. She was a beauty but she looked so young.

Nina looked over at Bobby with a questionable look.

"This is Bobby."

Nina nodded as she recognize his name. Jax told her to send her medical bills to his address.

"Nice to meet you….wish it was better circumstances." She said softly slightly embarrassed.

Bobby took her hand and kissed it. "Nice to meet you too Nina."

Nina smiled…he seemed nice.

"What happen?" Jax asked again.

"I don't know. I was fine after your mom left."

"Wait…what? My mom?"

Nina nodded. "She stopped by….I don't even know her name but she knew all about me."

Jax could barely control his anger.

"What did she say?"

Nina sighed, "I rather not say now Jax…..I just can't." She was about to cry again.

"Jesus Christ!" Jax almost shouted as he rubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. He could just imagine what his mom had said to her. He wishes his mom would stay out of his fuckin business.

"Where is April and Kozik?" Jax asked in frustration.

"Down in the cafeteria. They will be back soon."

There was a soft knock at the door before Nina's doctor entered. She stopped short when she saw Bobby and Jax.

"Can I help you two?" she asked eyeing Bobby with special interest.

"Dr. Sandland this is him." She said pointing to Jax. Dr. Sandland knew what Nina was talking about. She had been trying for weeks to get Nina to tell her who the father was. Dr. Sandland looked at Jax…..she has been an OB/GYN doctor for years….she even brought Nina into the world but she never thought Nina would get mixed up with a white outlaw. Now Dr. Sandland was not blind she could see how handsome he was but how did he and Nina cross paths?

"Will the baby be fine?" Jax asked anxious.

"Yes it will be fine. The spotting can be from a number of factors. One is stress."

"Jesus Christ!" Jax knew this had to be his mom. "I have to go have a little chat with Gemma.

Before Dr. Sandland could finish Jax told Nina he would see her later. As long as the baby was alright he needed to go talk to his mom. Nina nodded her head imagining what all kinds of fresh hell was going to break lose. As Bobby and Jax walked out the door, they ran into Tyler Yost.

"Jax! My man what are you doing here?" the leader of the One-Niners asked him as he pulled Jax into a hug. Jax was confused as to why he was heading into Nina's room. It took a second for it to register with Tyler why Jax was leaving his baby sister's hospital room.

"Dude are you the one that got my baby sister knocked up?" Tyler asked stepping back ready to punch the shit out of Jax.


End file.
